1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer braking structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular truck trailer brake apparatus wherein the same is arranged to maintain control of a trailer during emergency conditions to minimize loss of control of the associated trailer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various anti-jack-knifing apparatus and the like is arranged for securement relative to a truck trailer organization and such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,556 to Hawkins wherein an apparatus is disclosed for limiting angular movement between the trailer and an associated truck organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,860 to Meyers, et al. sets forth a trailer anti-jack-knifing apparatus to utilize a longitudinal ram arranged for projection medially of a fifth-wheel mounting unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,953 to Chalin sets forth a trailer stop and stabilizer structure for utilizing an air spring dampening during operation of the trailer.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular truck trailer brake apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to provide for an organization not addressed in the prior art to enhance of control of the trailer during emergency conditions and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.